


Spoken From The Heart (or Thereabouts)

by LScore



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LScore/pseuds/LScore
Summary: Sometimes the right words come from the heart, and sometimes.... well, they come from lower.Shout out to faithfulwhispers and belatedbeliever1127 on tumblr for the 50 drabblet challenge that inspired this collection!





	1. “When you’re happy, I’m happy.”

"Neh, Sanji-kun?" Watching Sanji hard at work in the galley, Nami couldn't help but wonder.

"What is it, my dear Nami-swan?" Sanji looked over from the stove, where he was keeping an eye on two bubbling pots while also cutting carrots.

"How do you find time to make me these?" she tilted her head towards the exquisite little orange tart that he'd set in front of her with her tea.

"It's important to me, so I make the time," Sanji smiled at her, not missing a beat as he dumped the carrots he was chopping into one of the pots.

"But why? Wouldn't it better if you had more time to prep?"

Sanji actually stopped what he was doing, and turned to look at her with a slightly worried expression on his face. "Nami-san, do you not like this?"

"No!" Nami exclaimed, "No, these little treats make me really happy! I just..."

"Then it's fine," Sanji smiled at her, "If you're happy, I'm happy."

Nami thought about it for a second, then nodded. There was a moment of peace while Sanji worked at the stove, and Nami ate her tart.

_A moment later..._

"Neh, Sanji?"

"Hai, Nami-sa~!?!!"

_Thunk!_

"Ah?! Chopper!"

At Nami's call, the ship doctor ran through the door of the gallery to his patient, who was rapidly losing blood. Robin, who'd been sitting on the deck and heard the commotion, also poked her head through the open door to see what was going on.

Then she started laughing.

"Nami-san, you shouldn't do that while Sanji-kun's making dinner."

"I just wanted to make him happy! Besides, I'm still wearing a bikini top! Pervert..."


	2. “This will only take a second…”

He almost missed the first approach. The first glimpse of a new island was a rare and precious thing, in Sanji's mind, since it meant that anything could happen. No matter how many new islands they approached, the moment before they landed was his favourite. It was just so full of potential.

"Sanji! You're going to miss it!" Nami called from the deck. She'd never let him forget one after he'd told her about his quirk.

"Coming, Nami-swan!" he chirped, hooking a towel over his shoulder.

There was always a hundred things to think about when the Thousand Sunny made landfall. Sanji had to check the larder, check the pantry, check the icebox, check whether or not Luffy and Chopper had eaten all his crystalized sugar and meat as a midnight snack, check that Usopp hadn't gotten into his spice cabinet again and used it for "inspiration", and whether he'd packed all the lunches that had been requested, and how Franky's cola stores were holding up - it was a lot. Plus, this time they were paying a courtesy call to the Amazon Isle of women, so Sanji had to make sure that he had the correct currency from Nami, and that he'd prepared the proper snack to accompany the tribute that Luffy was going to bring....

Even with all the things crowding his brain right at that moment, he noticed the large group of women on the shore, watching the Pirate King's ship approach. He started to grin lasciviously at the whole bunch. Nami did not miss his pervy reaction, but sharp eyed as she was, she also saw the wave of swooning that rippled over the beach when Sanji appeared on deck. She scowled

"Sanji-kun?" she called. When Sanji looked at her distractedly, Nami crooked a finger at him. "Come here."

"Nami-san, I have to -"

"This will only take a second!"

"But Nami-san-"

"Mou!" She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and hauled him closer to her. He only had an instant to wonder what the heck she was doing, and wow she had pretty eyes and pretty lips, but -

_Okay, what was she doing?!_

"Carry on." She smiled brilliantly at him. Sanji could only gape at her as she turned towards the shore and smirked at the large group of now disappointed would-be fangirls. Wonderingly, almost reverently, he touched his tingling lips, which were the only proof that Nami the catburgler had stolen his first kiss


	3. “Of course you’d believe that…”

Nami had a problem. She wasn't surprised by the problem, which were the looks, but she was surprised by their source.

"Okay Sanji-kun, that is it!" When she caught him at it for the hundredth time this past week, she'd had enough. He wasn't even being subtle about it! "What is wrong with my chest? Why are you staring it like that?"

"I'm not staring at it!"

"Sanji, you spend half your time looking at me staring at my boobs when we're not talking. You may be a gentleman, but you're also a pervert, and I want to know what's made you scowl at my boobs for the past week! Did they become smaller?"

"No," that scowl reappeared for just a second, but it was long enough for Nami.

"Tell me! You're making me think there's something wrong with my tits!"

"It's just..."

"Sanji-kun... so help me..."

"Ah, Nami-san, no need to get violent! I was just wondering who massaged them for you in the two years while you were training on Weatheria! It's not any of my business, but it's all old men there, so -"

"WHAT?! Who rubbed-?"

"Brook said that's how you make them bigger!"

THUD. "Idiot! No one rubbed them, it's hormones, okay?! Hormones! You pervert. Of course you'd believe that...."

As he watched Nami stomp away through his one unbruised eye, Sanji let out a small sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> I set a goal to publish 2 things a week, so I'm hoping to update this every Wednesday and Saturdays when "I'll Do It" needs more revision time. These are going to be lightly edited, potentially related, dash'em off and post'em up deals, so apologies for the mistakes in advance. Wish me luck! Also, shout out to Corru on the r/fanfiction discord who helped me name this collection.


End file.
